For All We Lived
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: From the darkness of the past to the light of the future, this couple will do anything to stay together. One hundred Kida x Saki fanfictions.
1. Introduction

**For All We've Lived**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

One hundred Kida x Saki fanfictions, just for you. Well, maybe only five or six, but still. Cute, fluffy, and hopefully adorable. From the darkness of the past to the light of the future, this couple will do anything to stay together.

…

**Before You Read**

Don't ask where I got the list. Seriously, look up A Hundred Word Challenge or something and you get lists. It's kind of...creepy. Anyways, I've done so many of these before and _I kinda never finished them_, so don't expect this to be finished. Maybe I'll do it at random times, but not actually finishing it.

Anyways, hope you like it.

On with the story!

…

**Introduction**

When Masaomi Kida stepped off the train from Saitama to Ikebukuro, putting his bags on the ground. There was no one to greet him when he stepped off the train. It was just him and the city now. "Ikebukuro," he whispered. Nothing held for him here. There was no place to go, and no one to see.

He was all alone.

Slowly, but with confidence, he picked up his bags and walked out of the station. It took him a moment to remember the West Gate was East and the East Gate was West, then quickly stopped, spun, and walked the other way.

…

Saki Mikajima was an orphan. She was lonely, depressed, and desperate need of someone. Someone else. The only one who ever came to her aid as she was about to leap from a building top was a charming, dashing young man who, unfortunately, was ten years older than her: Izaya Orihara.

"You can jump," he said. "or, in exchange for your help, I will find someone to love you."

The man was a charmer. A snake charmer. A voice of lethal promise, but with nothing else to believe, she took his hand and followed him home, whether or not he really wanted to help her or not. It gave her a purpose, and she would gladly accept.

…

"You are a lot cooler than the rumors say, Masaomi Kida."

Masaomi – the General of the Yellow Scarves at the time – blinked, turned, and stood at the sound of the voice. He looked her up and down; light brown hair, shining gray eyes, fairly pale skin, slightly European, and one _hell_ of a babe if he did say so himself.

The only thing he could do was throw out a charming pick-up and a irresistible smile and pray she would fall for him hard.

In some form of perspective, he did, but it wasn't then she had fallen in love with him. It had been long after, but neither of them knew it until they broke apart.


	2. Story 1: Love

**For All We've Lived**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

One hundred Kida x Saki fanfictions, just for you. Well, maybe only five or six, but still. Cute, fluffy, and hopefully adorable. From the darkness of the past to the light of the future, this couple will do anything to stay together.

…

**Before You Read**

Alright! For word one! Let's do this thing!

And sorry this story is short. I promise they'll be longer in the future. ...Eventually. 

On with the story!

…

**Story 1**

**Love**

It had taken a long time for Saki Mikajima to realize she was madly in love with her boyfriend Masaomi Kida.

"If you think it's a flaw, fix it."

It seemed simple enough. The only problem was that she couldn't stop loving Izaya as much as she did. He saved her life, and she owed him.

No, that line showed her more than just the problem. She suddenly realized how much she loved Masaomi: She wanted to fix that "flaw". Just for him. Just to make him happy.

"We'll fix it together."

And that showed her he would always be with her.

They each would give something for the other. That was love. This is what she had been looking for. Someone to stand at her side. Someone to help her become who they...no, who _she_ wanted to be. And he would stay there. And help her.

She was shocked.

Saki was shocked.

For a long time, she had been lost and alone until Izaya came along. But not even he filled the hole that was still there. The part of her that needed someone, someone she knew would be there for the rest of her life.

And Masaomi kept on smiling as though he knew.

She loved him. She loved that boy.

Saki loved Masaomi.

And she knew he loved her, too.


End file.
